The son of Hell
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: What if the son of Hell fell for the daughter of the heavens? I stink at summaries so read and find out. rated t for language and violence bordering m. let me now if it need s to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Bound at my wrists, neck, and legs. Celestial bronze was the metal that bound me to a bed. I was a personal slave to a bitch. My name is Remington. I'm a Demigod, but I have no clue who the hell my father is well I mean my mother said he was strong, short tempered but never hit a woman, a fighter and was a business man. I wore the last bits of clothes I could find, a leather vest some jeans torn at the thighs, knees, and the calves, and a pair of biker boots. I was born with metal plating on my knuckles, knees, face, and chest and four metal teeth. My muscles were very large and sticking out. I am 15. I had brown hair to my butt braided with feather in the braids. My body stunk of sex and other female bodily odors. I had been here for almost half a year.

The door opened and showed a very pretty woman. Pick the most beautiful actress and multiply that by nine but she has nothing on Aphrodite. My lips curled up to show my teeth and I snarled. She dragged her hand up the side of her thigh and tried to make me get a boner. I lunged at her and my bonds made go to a couple feet from her face. She cupped my cheek and I tried to turn away in disgust.

"Did my pet miss me?" She cooed.

"Your pet doesn't like you." I muttered.

"Oh. That will soon be remedied." She cooed. She walked over to a drawer in the corner and pulled out a key and a collar connected to a chain.

Later

My body hurt. Long deep scratches from nails dug into my skin. My neck was covered in blood and still dripping. My clothes sat neatly folded on the nightstand. I tried to get up to get dressed but the collar electrocuted me to extreme pain. I fell on my knees and screamed in agony. The electricity stopped and I saw two feet in front of me. They were her feet.

"I can't have my pet leaving, can I?" She said.

"What have I done to you?" I begged.

"Oh nothing at all. But it's what you have that I want. I have been lonely and no one wants to love me." She said faking sadness. I scoffed.

"I can see why." I said. I grabbed my pants and shakily put them on. She lifted my chin and made me kiss her. The kiss was intoxicating but I knew She was using magic on me. I pulled away and spat out her taste. She frowned and lay on her side in the bed.

"Why don't you come and lay beside me? It's nice and warm. Let me take care of you." She said. I growled but reluctantly crawled into the bed, because I was tired and she would make me anyway. She took of the collar and made me hug her close.

Later

I woke to her drawing circles on my chest with her nail. I pulled away and got completely dressed. I spotted a sword on the dresser. If I could just get it I could break out of here and find someone to help me. As if someone heard my prayers an explosion went off on the door. At first I freaked out but somehow I knew that the explosion was on purpose. I grabbed the sword and it turned into a can of mace. I ran out of the room and left a warehouse and I saw a guy looking strange at me. He wore a red baseball hat, blue jeans, and an orange shirt. He was on a set of the crutches for crippled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a demigod right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then we need to go to camp half blood." He said.

"Why didn't you say so?" I said and he flipped a gold coin in the ground and said some things. a gray cab emerged from the ground. He got in the cab and so did I. The cab lurched off and drove crazily through traffic.

"My names Grover." He said and relaxed while reading a newspaper while I got tossed around.

"Remington. Can you not drive like you have no eyes?" I yelled to the driver. I noticed it was three ladies. They were fighting over a yellow ball.

"Here give this to them. I forgot to pay." He said and handed me two gold coins. I tapped one of the lady's shoulder and handed them to her.

"Thank you sonny. Where to?" She asked.

"Camp Half Blood." I said. They continued to fight over the yellow ball then a black little thing got in the mix.

"What are they fighting over?" I asked.

"The eye and the tooth." He sighed.

"As in one eye total and one tooth total for all three of them." I said.

"Yep. Is that can of mace empty?" He asked. I grabbed it and turned it into the sword.

"Never mind." He said and continued to read. He then tore away some paper and stuffed it in his mouth.

"fawn?" I asked. He nodded and lifted his hat. Two inch horns protruded from his head.

"satyr." He corrected.

Later after throwing up my last meal and losing my stomach three miles before the camp

"Here it is." Grover said as we got out of the cab. The letters on the sign kept jumping around.

"Camp Half-blood." It read after the letters stopped jumping. We walked in and Grover was tackled by a flash of green and brown. I however was tackled by a flash of hellhound. A boy about my age walked up.

"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary." He said and whistled. The hound got off me and bounded after a squirrel.

"Mrs. O'Leary? That's a hellhound. Not pet material." I said and we all walked to a big farm house.

"Where are the cabins?" I asked.

"The other side. Chiron!" He called.

"My names Remington." I said. Just as the boy turned around, an arrow sprouted from the door frame of the house.

"Sorry! First timer." A girl called.

"It's fine." The boy called back.

"Ah Percy, new half-blood?" A centaur asked. He had a beard and a foot of hair on his head.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well until you are claimed you would be in the Hermes cabin. It has been over filled so Percy do you know of anyone who will take him?"

"No we could let the cabins pick him." Percy said. Chiron nodded and Percy said for me to follow him. We entered a giant arena and thousands of demigod kids were in the stands.

"This is Remington. He just came here and the Hermes cabin doesn't have any room for him. Who will take him into their cabin?" Percy called out. I was lifted by my vest and I dropped out of it and Mrs. O'Leary ran away with it.

"Hey come back here with that. Oh forget it I have bad history with it." I said and turned back to the crowd. I heard some chattering and soon a herd of girls ran toward me. My eyes widened and I ran away. I ran to a forest and started to climb up a tree. I jumped to another tree and a girl appeared on the tree trunk beside me.

"Get off." She said.

"No, not with the herd of female trying to get me." I said and the girl looked down and sighed.

"Oh come on the Aphrodite cabin is after you." She said.

"Okay we found the problem now help me find a solution." I said and looked at the girls trying to climb up without getting dirty or breaking their nails.

"Here I can transport you to a desired location, but you owe me." She said.

"Anything just don't let me get caught by the girls." I said and she smirked.

"For that I will hide you myself." She said and grabbed my hand and I found myself behind a house. She pushed me into the house and hid me inside the closet. All this running and moving started to get to me and I fell asleep.


	2. camp halfblood

later

I heard a scream and felt something come into contact with my metal cheek. I was dragged out by my neck and dropped in the river. I swam to shore and found Chiron shaking his head at me.

"Shit." I said and dropped my head on my arm.

"Indeed." He said and flopped me over his back. We made it to the farm house.

"Now explain please." He said.

"Well the Aphropipe cabin-" I was interrupted by Chiron.

"Aphrodite." He corrected.

"Were chasing me and I climbed up a tree. I found this girl about at the middle, we started to talk, She transported me to the house, shoved me in the closet, and I soon fell asleep." I said.

"Well you do realize that is the Athena cabin?" he said.

"No, it never accord to me." I said with sarcasm dripping.

"Listen just give me a tent, some new clothes, and I will be fine." I said and he shook his head.

"You will be in the Hades cabin for now." He said. I sighed as a girl who was pretty buff for a girl patted my back. Her hair was in a bandana and she seemed like she had the capacity to kill me in one move.

"My name is Clarisse." She said.

"I'm going to die by the end of the week." I said as she steered me to the cabin. It was an anarchy inside. I saw guys messing with knives throw the rules of knives out the window. I saw girls looking at weapon magazines. I saw an empty bunk and started to settle in. I noticed some girls looking at me more than the magazine. I shrugged and found a magazine on the ground and picked it up. I flipped through it some and got bored. I then saw a girl walk to me.

"Hey. How's it going sugar?" She said and sat beside me.

"alright." i said and she got closer to me. I didn't have a problem with that. She placed her hand on my chest and felt my metal plating. She placed a kiss on my lips and her hand went lower. I enjoyed the kiss until her hand was gripping my member. I shot off of the bed and into the wall.

"You keep the hell away from me." I said and grabbed my can of mace which turned into a sword.

"Remington place the sword down now!" Chiron demanded. I put the sword down and walked out the door.

"What in Zues's great name happened in there?" He asked.

"Listen right now is not the best time for hot girls to be trying to screw with me. Not after the 6 months I have been through." I said and shuddered.

"Raped and held prisoner?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Woman with elctrocuting collar and always leaves you bound at your neck, wrists, and legs?" He asked.

"Yeah have you?" I asked.

"No I just know her. She is a succubus. Made to tempt and turn pleasure into horror." He said.

"Great now I'm scared of any hot girl that tries to screw me." I said.

"Hmm I'll tell every girl not to get sexual with you. Some will listen like the Athena or Ares but Aphrodite might not." He said.

"Hold up I don't get it. What is with just some listening and others not listening?"

"Some love to break the heart of boys and others just aren't interested in dating." Chiron said.

"Hey quick question. Is Zeus like that guy from the cartoon version of Hercules? You know tall, muscular and just wearing a toga with a beard in the shape of a triangle sort of?" I asked and the thunder rumbled.

"I don't think he likes that one." he said.

"Oh come on. He looks awesome that way. He was a role model for most of my childhood." I said and a lightning bolt struck my ass. My skin was cover with black dust and my hair was spiked, I blew out a puff of smoke and grumbled.

"You two timing asshole, I was complementing you and you go and smite me just for that, you two timing jerk. You're a yellerd bellied fuck wad." I yelled and flipped the bird at the sky. I then felt a fist come into contact with my face. I was still standing. I looked at the source and found a girl with black hair and dark clothing hunched over holding her hand.

"Don't you ever insult my father!" She said.

"In case you haven't seen, your daddy just hit my ass with a bolt of lightning when I was complementing him." I said and she got in my face. She was mad but cute that way. My anger lowered some from her cuteness but I didn't show it. I finally turned away and started to walk off.

"Although it was nice talking to you, I need to go get my sword. See you later sweet cheeks." i said and saw her cheeks turn crimson. I walked to the Ares cabin retrieved my sword and left. I walked to the docks. I removed my boots and jumped in. I then was thrown right out.

"Why do you gods hate me?" I yelled and put my boots on. I walked off and found a forge beside a cabin. I continued to walk into the forest and found Mrs. O'Leary nuzzling my vest. I walked to her and she forgot the coat and started to nuzzle me. I accepted it because she was the first one thing that went right. No crazy girls chasing me, no girls trying to screw me, and no water throwing me out of the river. I sat there just scratching her head thinking.

"What do you want to do, Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked her.

"WOOF." She barked and panted happily. I heard a giggle above me and saw a girl up in the tree. I got up and climbed the tree. I found the girl that hid me sitting on the branch.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." She said biting her bottom lip. She looked at me weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I sat on a branch beside her.

"So how's it going? Has Mrs. O'Leary bothered you?" I asked.

"I'm doing perfectly." She said.

"Hey remember how I owe you? What are you planning on me doing in payment?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about that." She said.

"Ok, what's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" I asked.

"I just had my first kiss from Grover."

"Ok. Well look at the time better go to lunch." I said. I got down and looked up at her.

"Are you coming?" I yelled up to her.

"I'm a tree nymph." She yelled down.

"English please." I yelled to her.

"I am a nature creature." She yelled down.

"Oh. Ok." I said and patted my leg for Mrs. O'Leary to follow. We got to the mess hall and I got my food, a steak, mashed potatoes and a pickle. I walked to the wall of the mess hall and sat against it because the Ares tables was at war with the Athena table. I looked at my empty goblet and grumbled.

"Man I wish I had some IBC cream soda." I said and heard a fizzling sound, I looked at my goblet. I found it was full of a cream colored liquid. I stuck my finger in it and licked my finger.

"Don't worry, it's safe to drink." I looked up and saw the girl that was training the first timer archer.

"Hey. You were training that archer newbie, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm Annabeth." She said.

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" She asked.

"You see the Ares table?" I said and she nodded.

"That is the cabin I am staying." I said.

"Ok I see your point. We need to go and offer our pieces of food to the gods." She said and I got up with my meal in hand. We went to a giant fire, kids were scraping off pieces of their meals into the fire. I scraped off half of my steak, mashed potatoes, and pickle.

"Enjoy it gods." I said and tossed the rest of the steak to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey I saw you scrape everything but half of your steak in the fire. Are you ok?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't eat human food." I said. Did I mention I eat raw flesh and blood?

"What do you eat?" She asked.

"Promise not to scream?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said looking at me like I was a crazy and belonged in a strait jacket.

"I eat flesh and blood. I will just throw up human food without them." I said.

"So you're a vampire?" She asked.

"No. I usually eat raw animals and cow blood. It suffices for now." I said.

"You mean, you could go berserk at any moment and eat any of us?" She asked.

"Pretty much but that's if I don't eat for a long while. Say a week." I said walking back to my spot from earlier.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"Two days ago." I said.

"So when do you plan on eating?" She asked sitting beside me.

"Tonight. I get the fat juicy ones at night." I said and looked at her face. She was green.

"Oh never mind. I guess you didn't really like that." I said.

"Yeah well I'll go try to stop the fighting." She said. I gave her a two fingered wave. i walked to Chiron.

"Ah Remington. What do you need?" He asked.

"A shower and clothes." I said.

"Argus. Can you find him some clothes and show him to the shower?" Chiron asked a guy with multiple eyes on his body.

"Wow!" I yelled and moved back some.

"I have seen some weird shit but that the weirdest. No offence." I said. He shrugged and pointed to a direction and walked that way I followed him to a shop and he gave me a new vest and pants. I thanked him and he showed me to the showers. I found that there was just one section. I walked in and walked into a shower stall. I draped my clothes over the top and stripped. I turned on the shower and got cleaned. I finished my shower and found my clothes gone. I got out and looked for them. I walked out of the shower building and found hundreds of girls surround the building. I crossed my arms and looked at them. They all were giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I said and smirked. The girl that punched my cheek took my clothes from a couple of girls and gave them to me.

"Thank you." I said and quickly got dressed right there.

"You're welcome. My name is Thalia grace." She said.

"Remington storm. Nice to officially meet you." I said and put on my boots.

"Ok, nothing to see anymore, go on, get out of here." Two guys started to yell and break through the crowd. It was Percy and Grover. All the girls soon left and went to their cabins.

"Thank you that was embarrassing." I said.

"Well we wouldn't be friends if we didn't do that for each other." Thalia said. Grover and Percy left and Thalia started to but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey. I'm sorry for what I said about your dad. I was mad and it hurt you know and I was a total dick." I said.

"Yeah you were but you're forgiven." She said.

"Thanks. Can I walk you to your cabin?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and I stuck my hands in my pocket and we started to walk.

"So whose idea was it? You know to take my clothes." I asked.

"A girl from the Aphrodite cabin." She answered.

"Ha. Figured. So what made you decide to help me?" I asked.

"Because it was mean of them to make you walk out there butt naked in front of every girl in camp." She answered.

"Are you sure you didn't want a better look of something?" I asked and got elbowed in the stomach.

"No way." She said.

"It's ok. So I'll see you in the morning." I said as we arrived at her cabin.

"See you." She said and turned to shut her door but stopped. She swung the door open and grabbed my vest. She captured my lips with hers and pulled away. She slammed it shut and I was still there being an idiot. I shook my head and got on all fours. I started to run to the forest and look for food. I sat for an hour and found a deer. My eyes turned red and my pupils became slits and blood poured onto my cheeks

"Hello." I whispered and jumped after it. I caught it and sat there holding it down for a second.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and bit its neck hard. The body went limp and I started to eat. I finished my meal and buried the remains. I felt large nail cut my back. I turned and saw a weird ass creature. I jumped on it and ripped its head from its neck. It turned to dust and I looked around. I saw no others and I ran to the lake and cleaned up. I ran to the Ares cabin and snuck in.

"Where were you?" Clarisse said.

"I went for a walk." I said. She grumbled and went to her bunk. I walked to mine and laid down.

Dream

I woke to a body pressed to mine. I looked and saw Thalia. Thalia was smiling as my arms were wrapped around her. Her hair was a little ruffled and her pajamas were wrinkled and her shirt was showing her stomach.  
"Good morning rem." She said and rolled over. She captured my lips and moaned into the kiss.

End of dream.


End file.
